


The Mysterious Disappearance of Severus Snape

by madilynrose



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madilynrose/pseuds/madilynrose
Summary: Severus Snape has committed suicide, or so it seems. It’s up to Minerva and the golden trio to discover what really happened—and who is really responsible.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The Mysterious Disappearance of Severus Snape

Severus was not a man to delight in the happiness of those around him, nor was he a man that was particularly joyful. But Minerva had never expected what she saw when she entered his chambers. The floor that had never once had rays of sunlight dance upon it now had a sickly puddle of blood atop it instead. Severus Snape, the man who lived to spite his enemies, was hanging from the ceiling, his body swinging back and forth as if being tossed about by the wind. Minerva’s screams echoed  
throughout the dungeons, heard by faculty and pupils alike. Minerva, in her terror, failed to take notice of the note on the floor, the uncharacteristic method of suicide, and the potion still brewing in the cauldron nearby.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave reviews in the comments! I’m a new writer.


End file.
